Didn't See It Coming
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: "It all made sense. The vomiting, the sore breasts, the fatigue; they were all symptoms of pregnancy. This could ruin everything." A Fremione story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I might make this into a chaptered story, so if you think you'd be into that kind of thing, please tell me.**

It was an average Thursday for Fred. People were milling about, looking for this and that, or merely just browsing. Business was going pretty good.

"That'll be seven galleons, four sickles and two knuts," He told the witch he was ringing up the product for. She handed him the money.

"Have a nice day," Fred smiled at her.

"You too," She said, smiling back. The witch took her bag and left.

There was a small group of people looking at the display across from the cash register, and it looked like someone was trying to push through them. Fred was about to go tell them that there was no need to push anyone, when Hermione emerged from the crowd. She walked towards the counter.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I vomited, so they sent me home," Hermione said, heading towards the back room where the entrance to their apartment was.

"Wait," Fred said, following her, "You got sick? Are you ok"

"I'm fine, shouldn't you be out helping customers?" Hermione asked.

"They can manage without me," Fred said, "Do you need anything? I could make some soup for you, or any other kind of food you want."

"I'm not really hungry," Hermione said, unlocking the front door, "Anyways, I might puke it up."

"Do you want me to make you a potion for nausea?" Fred asked, going inside.

"You suck at potions, so no," Hermione said, smiling a bit.

"Good point," Fred said, "but I could see if-"

"Fred," Hermione cut him off, "You're giving me a headache. I don't need anything. Just go back to work" It looked like Fred was going to protest, "I'll tell you if I need anything, you'll only be twenty metres away from me. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Positive, now go back downstairs," Hermione told him.

He reluctantly left.

* * *

><p>Hermione really did think it was sweet that her husband would attempt to to make soup, which he was bad at, and try and make her a potion for her nausea, but all she really wanted to do was take a nap.<p>

She pulled her coat off and threw it on the couch, then walked upstairs. Hermione didn't even bother to take off her work clothes, she just threw herself into bed. Though she didn't feel sick, she didn't really feel right. Her throat was burning from puking, but nothing she had done to try and soothe the pain had helped. Her breasts had been sore for the last three days, and everything she did made it worse. She couldn't lie on her stomach or wear shirts that weren't baggy. Now, all she really wanted to do was sleep, so that's exactly what she did.

Hermione woke up two hours later. She didn't feel any better. She had a really strong craving for a sandwich, but first she really had to pee.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

While she was washing her hands she glanced over at her calendar. She did a double take as her eyes widened. Hermione grabbed the calendar to get a better look at it. She was supposed to get her period on Monday the 22nd; but wasn't that three days ago?

Ignoring how bad she felt, the put the calendar back up, then hurried downstairs and into the backroom of Fred and George's shop. George was standing on a ladder searching through some boxes.

"Hey, George," Hermione said, "What's today's date?"

"It's March 25th, I think," George said

Hermione swore under her breath.

"Woah, something has to be seriously wrong if I heard you right," George said, coming down the ladder. Hermione wasn't the swearing type.

A million thoughts were racing through Hermione's head. She needed a pregnancy test, the muggle kind. She didn't feel well enough to go and get one herself, though. Could she trust George not to tell Fred?

"Can you do something for me?" Hermione asked, "And can you not tell Fred?"

"It depends on what it is," George said, "would Fred be ok with it? because I know that I'm the hotter twin, but I'm a married man and you're my brother's wife."

"Fred would be fine with it," Hermione said, "just please promise not to tell him. It's really important."

"Ok, I promise," George said.

"I need you to buy me a muggle pregnancy test," Hermione said.

"What." George didn't have a witty response to that.

"I really need a pregnancy test," Hermione said.

"Um, ok," George said, awkwardly, "where do I get one of those?"

"Go to a Pharmacy, they should have some," Hermione said, she dug in her pockets, "here's some money."

George took the money, "I'll bring it up to you when I get back."

"Thanks so much," Hermione said. She turned and went back up to the apartment.

It all made sense. The vomiting, the sore breasts, the fatigue; they were all symptoms of pregnancy. This could ruin everything.

Ever since she was a little girl Hermione had had a plan. First, she would get a good education and go into a job at the ministry, then she would get married to someone that would respect that she was a work oriented person. Finally, after, and only after, she was was in a satisfactory place at work she would start a family.

She wasn't anywhere near where she wanted to be at work. She thought that it would be years from now that she would have kids, not now, at 23.

What would Fred think? She had made it quite clear that she had no intentions to have kids anytime soon. To be honest, he still hadn't fully recovered from what had happened during the battle of Hogwarts. Usually he was his happy, joking self, but every once in a while he would have a nightmare or a flashback and sink into a sort of depression for a few days. It rarely ever happened anymore, but Hermione didn't think that he was emotionally stable yet.

"_Just calm down,"_ She told herself, "_you might not even be pregnant, it could be a false alarm."_

She was still starving, so she grabbed herself some leftover lasagna from the day before. Halfway through eating it, George apparated into the living room.

"I think I got the right thing," he said, handing Hermione a paper bag.

"It's the right thing," Hermione said, pulling the box out of the paper bag.

"If it comes out positive, tell me, because Ginny'll owe me some money," George said.

"You made a bet with Ginny about me getting pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly," George said, "She thought that Fleur would have the next Weasley grandkid, and I thought that she wouldn't."

Hermione sighed, "I'll make sure that you're the second person I tell if it comes out positive, though Fred'll probably tell you anyway."

"Someone's going to notice I'm gone," George said, turning towards the door, "um, good luck."

"Thanks," Hermione said. She turned to the pregnancy test.

After she took a deep breath, Hermione picked up the bag and took it into the bathroom. Being Hermione, she read all of the instructions twice just to make sure she was doing it all right. When she was done, she sat down on the lid of the toilet and waited for her results to come up in the little window.

There was probably a potion or a spell that she could use to tell her if was pregnant, but she just needed the comfort of a non-magical object.

The control line appeared in the window. Hermione stared at it, trying to see if there was a second line. There was a faint second line. She held it closer to the light, trying to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. The line was still there.

"_I need to do another test, just to be sure"_ Hermione thought.

Since George had only bought her one pregnancy test, she went to her bookshelves and searched for a spell, a potion, something, that would detect pregnancy. She found a spell in Useful Spells for the Modern Witch. She read the instructions, then grabbed her wand and pointed it at her stomach. She recited the incantation, and a set of Green sparks flew from the end of her wand.

She was pregnant.

* * *

><p>George had been acting weird all afternoon. He wouldn't meet Fred's eye, and every time Fred went anywhere near him, he would find an excuse to go somewhere else in the store. It was actually quite subtle, the way George was avoiding him, but Fred knew his twin as well as he knew himself. Fred had asked all of the shop assistants if they knew what was up with George, but none of them knew anything about it.<p>

Finally, Fred cornered George.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Fred asked.

"What are you talking about?" George said. It was very convincing, but Fred could see through it.

"I know you're avoiding me," Fred said, "Why?"

"I can't tell you," George said.

"Of course you can tell me," Fred said, "you can't have done anything too horrible."

"I promised I wouldn't tell," George said.

"Everyone knows that I don't count when people tell you not to tell anyone," Fred said. It was true. If someone tells George a secret he's bound to tell Fred, and vice versa.

"Well, I promised that I wouldn't tell you specifically," George said, "Your name was explicitly mentioned."

"Who'd you promise?" Fred asked.

"I shouldn't tell you that either," George said, "You'll probably find out soon anyway."

"If I'll find out soon, why does it matter if you tell me or not?" Fred asked.

"Look, you don't want to find out from me," George said, "It'll be better if you just wait."

"Fine," Fred said. He knew that George wasn't going to tell him.

That evening, after the shop was closed and George had left Fred went up to the apartment. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her.

"Not really?" Hermione told him, her head still in her hands

"Is there anything can do?" Fred asked, "do want supper?"

Hermione took a deep breath

"I have to tell you something," Hermione said.

"Ok," Fred said, walking over to the fridge.

"Can you sit down?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Woah, this has to be important," Fred joked, sitting down.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. He wasn't taking this seriously. Right now she just needed to take her seriously. She started crying into her hands.

She was crying. Shit.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry," Fred quickly comforted. She was scaring him, "What do want to tell me?"

Hermione tried to compose herself. She wiped the tears off of her face.

"I-" She stuttered, "I'm p-p-pregnant."

"What," Fred said. It wasn't a question.

"I-I took a muggle pregnancy test and tried a sp-pell and they both said p-positive," Hermione whispered.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Fred asked.

Hermione knew he was bound to ask that question. She pulled the muggle pregnancy test of out the pocket of the sweater she was wearing and gave it to Fred.

"Two lines means pregnant," She told him.

There were definitely two lines.

"We're gonna have a baby," Fred said in a very monotone voice. Fred was freaking out on the inside. He knew he had to think on the bright side, though, because Hermione needed him to be positive.

"This could ruin everything," Hermione said, "My whole life plan."

Fred knew all about Hermione's life plan.

"We just need to adjust your life plan," Fred said, "all we have to do is switch 'have kids' and 'become really, really successful'"

"It's not that simple," Hermione told him.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"It's not all about my life plan," Hermione told him, "I'm not ready to be a parent, and, quite frankly, neither are you." Fred tried to say something but Hermione cut him off, "You're not emotionally stable, ."

"I'm getting better," Fred cut in, "nothing's happened in months."

"I know," Hermione said, she struggled to find the words to express what she was feeling, "I just, It's not that I don't want it, or that I won't love it, it's just that I want it to have when I'm ready, and when I've planned them. And there's another point. The papers are going to be all over the fact that this was obviously not planned."

"I think you're just looking at all of the bad things," Fred said, "We're married, we're in love, we have the money to support a kid, our families will support us, there's no war, they'll have lots of cousins, and they'll have the smartest mom in the world."

"What if there's another war?" Hermione said.

Now she was just completely freaking out. Fred had witnessed her do this a thousand times. The points she had made before were rational, and Fred knew it. He knew how to handle this.

"Hermione," Fred said, "Everything's going to be ok. There's not much we can do about this now, anyway. So what if the papers are all over this, they would be even if this baby was planned. The wizarding world is still getting over the war, a new one isn't going to start any time soon. So what if you're not prepared. I don't think anyone's ever prepared."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"You'll make a great father," Hermione said.

"You're going to be a good mother," Fred said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling. She leaned back in her chair, "I'm really craving tacos," She said.

"Whatever you say," He said.

**A/N: Please review. Especially if you want me to make this into a chaptered story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you can see, I've decided to make this chaptered story. It's not going to be long at all. It probably won't even be 10 chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

"Why do we have to tell your family tomorrow?" Hermione asked, pulling her pyjamas on. The next day was Sunday, and Molly had invited everyone over for dinner. Hermione knew she would have to tell everyone eventually, she just really didn't want to. She was ok with George and Angelina knowing, but she didn't feel like dealing with the entire Weasley clan just yet.

"The sooner we get it over with, the better," Fred said, pulling his shirt over his head, "Mum's going to guess pretty soon anyway, and once she knows everyone knows." He had a point.

She had managed, barely, to get through Fred and George's Birthday dinner without giving anything away, but that had been two weeks ago.

"I just hate having everyone all over me about what I want to name it," Hermione said, plopping herself on the bed "and how far along I am, and I should really consider going organic. It'll be like our engagement all over again."

"Our engagement was not that bad," Fred said.

"For you," Hermione muttered.

"You agreed to marry me," Fred said.

"And I'm glad I made that decision," Hermione said, looking over at him, "but you can't deny that your mum got pretty bad."

"She'll be worse if she finds out on her own," Fred pointed out, directing the conversation back to original topic.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "but you're the one telling them. I'm just going to sit beside you."

"Deal," Fred said climbing into bed. He turned off the lights, and Hermione snuggled up against his side.

"Night," She mumbled.

"Goodnight," Fred replied.

* * *

><p>The next day Fred and Hermione, carrying a plate of cookies that Fred had made (he could only make dessert foods), set off to the Burrow. Since Hermione couldn't apparate due to the baby, they used the floo network to get there.<p>

The moment they stepped out of the fire Mrs. Weasley was fussing over them.

"Cookies," She said, "you really didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Hermione insisted, as she put the plate on the counter.

"Do you guys eat enough?" She asked, "I swear all you kids look as if you haven't had a decent meal in weeks."

"We're fine, Mum," Fred told her, walking towards the counter "You feed us enough good food to last us weeks."

"I don't know what you'd do without me," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"We'd probably have to learn how to cook decent food," Hermione said.

"You're cooking is marvelous, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, "Merlin knows what Fred would do if you ever left him."

"I'd stay here," Fred said, a pastry in his mouth.

"You're going to ruin your appetite," Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Fred took this as his cue to leave, Hermione following him into the sitting room. Ginny and Mr. Weasley were sitting on the couches. Ginny was the only one of the Weasley kids who still lived at the Burrow. Her and Harry were still only dating, though how soon that would change, no one was sure.

"I thought I heard someone," Ginny said, standing up to hug them both.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"We're really good," Hermione answered, "How are things around here?"

"Couldn't be better," He answered.

Slowly, the rest of the Weasley clan trickled in. It was a tight fit. Hermione had no idea what it would be like after everyone had had kids. Now, the only Weasley grandkid was Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire.

"How are you?" Angelina asked Hermione. Neither Hermione nor Fred had ever expected George to keep the news from Angelina. She had been shocked when she found out.

"I'm doing ok," Hermione said.

"Just ok?" Angelina asked.

"Fred has a big announcement to make at dinner," Hermione said, with mock enthusiasm.

"Brace yourself," Angelina said.

"I will," Hermione answered.

"What's the announcement?" Ron, who was sitting near them, asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said,

"It didn't sound like nothing," Ron said.

"You'll find out at dinner," Angelina said.

"How's Olivia?" Hermione asked, half to distract him, half because she genuinely wanted to know.

"She's good," Ron answered, "She had to work today, but she said she would rather be here that at St. Mungo's." Olivia, Ron's girlfriend, was a healer at St. Mungo's. Both Fred and Hermione thought that she was good for Ron. She was very friendly, and quite compassionate. No one was surprised that she was a healer because it seemed like the kind of thing she would do. She had been a Hufflepuff a year above Ron, therefore the two had never really interacted at Hogwarts. They had met after the battle of hogwarts, when she was helping the injured. The details were a bit sketchy, but they had gotten together about a year and a half later.

"When are you going to marry her?" Angelina asked. It was something that everyone thought, but only Fred, George, and Angelina ever asked about, and they only did it to bug him.

Ron's ears went pink.

"Dunno," He mumbled.

Hermione was saved from a very awkward conversation by Mrs Weasley calling from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

Ron dashed into the kitchen to avoid Angelina's questions.

"Good luck," Angelina whispered as they walked towards the table.

Hermione sat down beside Fred.

"Ron knows something's up," She whispered to him.

"Good to know," Fred replied.

Ginny was on Hermione's other side, next to Harry.

"How's quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"The practice schedule is brutal," Ginny complained, "I've been sore for three days. Don't tell my mother, she'll insist that I stay in bed. The only good thing about that is that I found out that Harry gives amazing back massages," She whispered the last part.

"That'll come in handy," Hermione whispered back.

* * *

><p>After everyone had almost finished eating the main course, Fred elbowed Hermione.<p>

"I'm going to tell them," he whispered to her.

"Ok," Hermione whispered back. They interlaced their fingers.

"Um, we have something to tell you guys," Fred said loudly.

Everyone quieted down.

"Hermione's pregnant," Fred said. He thought it was best to just get it over with.

There were a few seconds of silence. Hermione felt a smile creep onto her face.

Ginny was the first to respond.

"Really!" She said, giddily

"Oh, how lovely, another grandbaby," Mrs. Weasley said, mostly to Mr. Weasley.

"Congrats," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks, Dad," Fred said.

"Congratulations," Bill said.

"You weell be such a good mother," Fleur said to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed.

"How far along are you?" Ginny asked.

"About six weeks,'" Hermione said.

"It'll be a new years baby," Mrs. Weasley said, "It's not fun being pregnant through the summer, though."

"Hey, Ginny," George said, "I think you owe me some money."

Ginny rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She handed the money the George. Mrs. Weasely glared at her children. She didn't like their gambling.

"Let's have dessert," Mr. Weasley said quickly, standing up. He fled to the kitchen.

Ginny was avoiding her mum's looks, but George wasn't fazed by Mrs. Weasley's glare.

"It's just harmless bets," He said.

"You're setting a bad example," Mrs. Weasey said, "You can't do that, especially with children around."

"Victorie is a toddler, and Fred and Hermione's kid isn't even born yet," George said.

"Old habits die hard," Mrs. Weasley said, "so kill them now."

Mr. Weasley returned holding a very large pie.

"Pie, anyone?" He asked.

**A/N: I'll continue this 'shot' in the next chapter, which will be up in the next week.**

**Reviews are what motivate me to write, and anything you have to say is appreciated.**


End file.
